


I just want to lie at the edge of breaking

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Holidays, M/M, Movie Night, POV Skov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Skov is not really down with Swan's movie selection.





	I just want to lie at the edge of breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnightsrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/gifts).



> For the prompt #12 "leaning on a shoulder" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/167616128947/touch-prompts) on tumblr and #468 "Paint" at slashthedrabble. Belatedly, I realised this also fills #9 "is die hard a christmas movie? the debate (it absolutely is)" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169419848018/in-case-youre-considering-writing-cute-winter).

By the time Skov returns from the shower, he's pretty much pruned up. It had taken half of _forever_ to rid himself of the remnants from their earlier paintball session. Jiang really doesn't know how to play fair. If Skov had wanted colorful bangs, he'd have dyed them himself.

He throws on his favorite sweater that's faded from wear and the many washings and sinks onto the sofa next to Swan with the most luxurious groan he can muster.

"So big guy," he says, barely able to get his teeth apart anymore. "What are we watching?"

Swan shows him the cover of the DVD he's picked. A young Bruce Willis is on it, holding a gun. Skov groans some more.

"Again?" he protests. "We already watched that. And its four sequels."

"That was last year."

"Yeah, and now I'm voting for something different."

"Come on, _Die Hard'_ s a classic Christmas movie."

"I'm gonna die limp if I have to watch it one more time. At this point, I'd even prefer _It's a Wonderful Life._ "

Swan elbows him in the side. "You love it, too."

"Maybe, but I'm bored of it, man. Gimme a couple of years to recharge my interest batteries."

"That's not what you say when you put on your Scandinavian arthouse movies."

"You can't compare those with your action flicks, man. Seriously." Skov twists in complicated ways to get the blanket from under his ass and over his legs. "There's layers, and there's... explosions."

He throws the hood of his sweater over his head and huddles deeper into it. Geez, but he might be coming down with something. Swan pulls on his draw cords until only his mouth is uncovered.

"You know what," Skov says lightly, "just hit play. I probably won't be paying much attention anyway."

"You're the boss."

That brings an unexpected smile to Skov's face. "Don't you forget it."

"Not likely," Swan says by the TV, "the way you're trying to assert yourself."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Skov is jostled when Swan settles back onto the sofa. His arm snakes around Skov's torso and drags him closer. Skov lets himself be dragged, as usual. With his hands hidden in his sleeves and his face still obscured by his hoodie, he rests his head on Swan's shoulder.

"Wake me when I'm dead." He yawns and can almost _feel_ Swan's gaze on him.

"You don't have to emulate Kavinsky, you know," he says finally. "It's okay to be yourself."

He shouldn't have brought it up. Death is a touchy subject for Swan for no reason that Skov has been able to discern. He's often close to decking K when he runs his mouth a bit too much. Life sucks, they get it. Time to move on.

"Not everyone can be as naturally cool as you," Skov teases.

"Shut up and watch the movie," Swan retorts, tugging Skov's hood down to run his fingers through his hair.

Yeah, Skov thinks, he can definitely shut it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "December, Fever" by Joy Katz.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168782767491/the-edge-of-breaking-trc-skovswan-t-500w). If there's any other pairings/tropes/kinks/prompts you wanna see, let me know in the comments or on tumblr! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
